Care for me
by hmmmminteresting
Summary: Sam and Dean are transferred to the potterverse Dean gets brain damage and Sam gets a new friend. the brothers find out that on top of the wizardy powers, they get extra powers as well. (I'm doing this story on the fly but I kinda have an idea where I want it to go if you have an idea tell me in the reviews) disclaimer. I don't own supernatural or harry potter warning waaay AU.
1. the start

Sam was scared, very scared. If he wasn't a fully grown man he would have been crying his eyes out. Everything had gone wrong. The world was ending. Even worse for Sam Dean was dying. "Cas!... Cas! You have to help me. Please!" said Sam Desperately. "Please." Everything faded to black.

**Sam's POV **

I was in a white room Dean's bloody, unconscious body was still in my arms. I knew this had to be a dream. The pain was gone. There was no chaos around us. It was just the room, and two angels I never thought I would see again." Gabe!, Cas! I thought you were dead."I said. "we are dead" said Cas. And you are dying too." I didn't think I was hurt that badly. "Why are we here?" I asked "is this the land of the dead?" "No." said Gabe "You called Cas and he and I brought you here because we want to give you and Dean another Chance." "Gabriel and I together have enough power combined to send you both back in time and to another universe." said Cas. "But we must warn you that there will be some Changes, and your presence in that universe will change it largely " I had to think about it for a minute. Dean and I had already fucked up our universe. If our being in the next universe would change it, we might end up destroying this one as well. "will the changes w make be good or bad?" "Your presence there can only help." Said Cas." What changes will we have to go through then?" I asked "You and Dean will be ten years old again. Your bodies while still similar to the ones you had will be different, you will have powers, and most importantly Dean."I looked down at the form in my arms."He is too far gone for us to get him there intact. He will have brain damage and He would acts as a small child for the rest of your lives there."I thought about it for a while. I would have to take care of my older brother who I guess would be my twin. I would be a little kid again. we would have supernatural powers. Most importantly Dean would be alive. I looked up with determination "Do it." I said Gabe and Cas started to chant. I closed my eyes. I hope that you won't be mad at me Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a bench. There was a weight on my lap. Everything looked bigger than it should have. Suddenly I started to remember what had just happened. I looked down at the weight on my lap. It was Dean. He was still asleep, but it looked like he would be waking up soon. Castiel said we would look different but other than the fact that we were smaller than we were the first time we were ten he looked the same, at least I thought he did until he opened his eyes. They were a peculiar shade of…pink! I had to wonder what my eyes looked like, but I was too busy thinking to check out my surroundings. Now I noticed that there were two suitcases next to us on the bench. I got the feeling that Cas and Gabe had packed us bags. I was really grateful I hadn't thought of that. I hadn't thought about a lot actually. Dean was blinking up at me adorably. "Hey Sammy." He said. "Where all da monsters go?" I wanted to burst into tears and shout for joy at the same time. This was my brother who always prided himself in his quick wit and had taken care of me for as long as I could remember. If any other version of Dean could see this he would be pissed, but I had never seen him so innocent and potentially happy. I vowed that I would keep him that way. "There are no monsters Dean. _I pray that there aren't any here_. "That was all a bad dream" "He smiled and sighed dramatically in relief "Good." he said. ":Where are mommy and daddy?" I sighed it looked like I would have to break my vow early "They went to heaven with Spike." Spike had been a goldfish that Dean had once owned. Dean's eyes started to water. I had to fix this. "Don't worry Dean I'll always be with you." Dean started to sniff "promise?" he asked "promise I said. I sighed we really needed to get a move on. We couldn't stay on a bench by a small drugstore forever, and there was stuff I had to figure out. "Hey Dean." I said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Deans eyes lit up "Yeah" he said. I picked up the bags (They had our names on them) and looked in the drugstore window to see what my eyes looked like. _Great my eyes are weirder than poor Dean's. They look like rainbow daisies. Each petal was a different color that surrounded a black center. Well we better get going._

As we started walking I started thinking about what we would tell people and wondering if dean would make this easy on us. "Hey Dean?"I asked "what?"He said "How old are you?" He excitedly waved both his hands at me. "I'm ten." He said "we both are" I was relived Cas and Gabe must have given him that information. Now to figure out the story. In five minutes I had decided that we would tell people that our parents had just died in a fire and we were looking for a place to stay. No one ever asks for a deeper story. I don't know what we will do about the eyes. It looks like we were transferred to the sixties and I don't think they've made colored contacts. I guess we'll have to live with being weirdoes.


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of walking Dean started to complain about his feet so I decided that we would walk up to the bench that was about fifty feet away from us. It turns out that the bench was in front of a playground. Dean's feet were instantly better. "Sammy come help me on the swing!" He giggled as he ran toward the swing set. I panicked a little. I don't know why. He was only running to the swing set, but I chased after him anyway. I pulled him into my arms and cuddled him closely. "Don't run off like that" I said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Dean blinked curiously at me "What's a heart attack?" he asked. "It's-never mind it doesn't matter" I said." Let's play." There was a little girl already on the swing set with fiery red hair. She was looking at us curiously. I guess she saw that exchange. I helped Dean onto the swing and the girl turned to speak to us. "You must really care for each other." I turned to answer her and she gasped. _Well fuck I forgot about the eyes! I probably just frightened some little girl. _I quickly turned my head. "I'm sorry!" she said "I didn't mean to stare" I didn't say anything. What could I say? It's not like I've dealt with this my whole life. The freaky flower eyes were new for me too."It's okay." I said "I know my eyes are odd" I could tell she still felt a little bit guilty. I decided to do something about it. "My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean" I said "My name is Lily." She leaned in with a secretive smile and whispered "I can make strange things happen." I was a little worried. "What kind of strange things?" I asked. "I can make things fly, and one time I healed a cut from when I fell from a tree." She said. "My sister says it's because I'm a freak, but I think she's jealous." I could tell that she was still a little hurt by what her sister said. And I had a lot to think about. Apparently there were supernatural things here, but from the sound of things she doesn't get her powers from a demon. Or at least she doesn't know if she does. "That's probably it." I mumbled distractedly. "Sammy!" Dean called breaking me from my thoughts. "What is it Deanie?" _I've always wanted to get away with that. _"There's a boy over there and he looks really sad." He answered I glanced over to where he was pointing and there, by an old oak tree stood a lanky looking boy with long black hair looking like he had the world dumped on his shoulders, staring at the three of us at the swing set.


End file.
